


Pitter Patter

by hernamewasalice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories, Romance, Slice of Life, rated M for future adult references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Pitter Patter: (noun) a rapid succession of light sounds or beatsVision recalls his memories with Wanda before his passing.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Pitter Patter

> Pitter Patter: _(noun) a rapid succession of light sounds or beats_

Upon his creation, Vision recalls the lights - being surrounded in it, swarmed, and blinded.

It was overwhelming to say the least but the feeling paled in comparison when he experienced anxiety and panic for the first time. He spent entire duration as an intelligent system into something entirely different. Vision was once J.A.R.V.I.S. who was programmed to know everything known to man. And to experience utter complete confusion for once was hard to comprehend during his first minutes of life in this new form.

He once knew everything. All the logistics. All the analytics. And yet, every bit of stored information within him was suddenly rearranged and dimmed in the background to what he was now. Not completely man, but something near the spectrum.

First few minutes of existence, he remembers vividly scanning his surroundings and becoming transfixed by the humans - not by them but the need to emulate their likeness to soothe their jagged nerves. It was programmed in him still to put everything in it's place and that he did. He analyzed the males and shifted his body to appear as if he was wearing clothing like theirs. From a prominent color scheme to being fully covered in sturdy fabric.

He dons a flowy cape as well for no particular reason than the aesthetics of it.

Wanda seemed to liked it as well and that was all that mattered.

* * *

After all the threats were settled, he is assigned to become acquainted with the humans. Vision doesn't question and goes along despite being fully aware and knowledge about the subject. Mr. Stark is the one that wants this and Vision always follows every request of his. He doesn't voice his indifference to the end goal, instead he entertains the small probability that he will become more human than machine.

One of the tactics is having him being placed in front of the television set to learn about humans. About their nature. Customs. And interactions. Vision knows how humans are though but he doesn't say a word. Doesn't want to make things difficult when it doesn't have to be.

He pretends to be interested in the visual material despite being perplexed that they think him being exposed to scripted shows would do anything. It would be best if he was around actual humans instead of watching an orchestrated show on the screen.

No, he doesn't question it at all.

* * *

Whenever Wanda is around the headquarters, she joins him with watching television. She's a nice human to keep him company. Others join in ever so often but he liked her presence the best. Emotions were a gradual development. He has yet to encounter the complexities of them all with him being only a few weeks old. But at this very moment, he's currently experiencing content being next to her.

He remembers seeing her for the first time and being drawn to her appearance. He couldn't explain the reason until now. He liked her appearance. It was pleasant. Wanda stood out. She's a bit on the younger side but there was a certain familiarity to her like Mr. Stark. And they have engaging conversations together. He speaks to so many agents as part of the end goal but none could ever carry a conversation like she did.

Wanda speaks similar to him to best describe it. She tries to fit in with the others like him but they can't quite to seem to blend in. Whenever she is around, he lets her pick what show to watch because it's in his nature to be hospitable. Wanda gravitates towards sitcoms, particularly to 1950s and 1960s sitcoms. It's the only time she seems to laugh and he was fond of that.

Every human he's come across carries themselves in a protective shield. Some have rigid and cold shields. Some have bright and energetic shields. With her, it's unknown for she's still relatively young. She's eighteen, not quite yet figured out what kind of human she wants to be. Which was completely normal for her age. Every human has experienced loss but it depended on them what they want to do to cope.

It was evident with Wanda that she didn't know yet.

It was rather quite fascinating, watching her develop. She's considered an adult being eighteen despite having many years ahead of her. She teethers back and forth to how she wants to present herself to the public. It was the same way that he does. He doesn't know how much he wants to smile yet.

"You like those type of shows," he stated the fact. They were watching _I Love Lucy_ at the very moment. He knows the reasons why logically. They were nostalgic to her and humans like nostalgia.

She nods at him but doesn't show any emotion. "I do," she said simply. Her blank expression fades as the scene in the show changes the pacing. She laughs lightly as Lucy and Ethel were trying to collect all the chocolate from the conveyer belt. Especially the old rickety ones. Vision knows the characters won't beat the machine and Wanda has seemed to watched this before and yet she still manages to find it amusing. He doesn't know why he finds her reactions unique. All humans are like this and yet she was different to him.

"They bring back positive memories," Vision states again. He tries not to hover. He doesn't want to get too close for humans don't like their personal space invaded.

"Yeah, they do. When my brother and I were test subjects, they kept us locked away from each other for most of the day. They would give us an hour of time together and they would let us watch TV. They would always have it on the rerun station." She's smiling as she's telling him this in fondness. "Me and Pietro didn't mind. We liked seeing happy families together even if it wasn't real."

Vision notices how she avoided to mention the name of the place she and Pietro were in. She wants to block the details for he passed recently, Vision gathered. Which was valid and completely normal. She lost her brother, the last family she had left.

"Do you want to watch something else?" she offered.

"No," he said automatically. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure? You always let me choose."

"No." Vision smiles then to let her know he meant it. He tries not to smile too much when he's around her. He doesn't want to come off as off putting. He makes sure he times his blinking too. He doesn't want to blink too much or not enough.

* * *

Vision knows a great deal about humans the way he does about machines and codes. In theory he should know a lot about Wanda. He concludes by how she responds and reacts to her favorite shows what kind of person she is. She is very traditional person. She wants a nuclear family and a nice white house with a picket fence. This conclusion is one hundred percent correct.

She doesn't vocalize it though. She's introverted and quiet. He assumed that all humans once they know someone enough will come out of their shells. Perhaps she doesn't know him enough. He can't really do anything to speed the process for he doesn't know himself as well either.

Some days when she happens to be in the headquarters, she comes in a dreary mood. The others notice it as well but take it as normal behavior for her age. Teen angst you may call it. The extroverted avengers will try to cheer her up with quippy one liners and trendy food while the introverted avengers tell her to walk it off.

Vision wants to lift her spirits but was uncertain of how he wants to approach this. He's calculative and takes his time before coming to the perfect conclusion. During downtime he asks her, "What would make you happy?"

Wanda's eyes flicker for a moment. It reminds him of his first view of the city lights. "Can we watch TV together?"

It's a strange request but he doesn't mind. He enjoyed serving others for Tony programmed him that way. "Certainly."

* * *

Wanda becomes aware that he likes to mimic things.

When he's around people he mimics their mannerisms but he doesn't do that with her. She notices he's not sure how to act around her. But it's not of fear. She knows when someone's afraid of her but he wasn't. Vision is kind and polite. She senses no malice or hesitation in him when he's around her. He treats her like she was human. Pietro was the only person who didn't see her as a monster.

Pietro always told her some day there was going to be someone who's not afraid of her. Wanda thought that wasn't possible.

* * *

She's suppressing giggles as she watches him experiment with his clothing. They're sitting on the couch with _Leave it to Beaver_ playing in the background as he was morphing his clothing to different variations and styles. Wanda said he needed to figure out his civilian form and that he should. He shifts from wearing something Steve Rogers would wear to something Clint Barton would wear.

"No," she shakes her head. She's hiding her smile behind her hand.

Vision smiles because she's smiling. He wished she let him see her smile. He understands why though. She's reserved and doesn't feel comfortable around him. Vision hopes that eventually changes. At her own pace though. He morphs his clothes to something of Bruce Banner's.

Wanda wrinkles her nose in disgust. "No. It doesn't suit you."

"Just give me a second to figure something." He stops to think about and goes through his stored knowledge of fashion. He recalls her favorite shows and how the men looked like in them. Vision settles for a simple dark outfit and alters his physical appearance of a combination of the actors. Pale. Blue eyes. Blonde short hair. Of the actors that Wanda was fond of. "How about this? Does this meet your approval?"

She blinked at him, stunned by how he captured the likeness of a human effortlessly. "Do you like the form?" she asked then. She doesn't answer his question at all.

"I do," he said. "But I can make alterations if it's not right."

Wanda shakes her head at him. "It's all up to you."

He paused to contemplate. "I do," he concludes.

"Does it hurt keeping yourself in that form?"

"No. It's quite effortless."

"Does it require a lot of energy?"

"No. I believe I can keep this form all the time." Vision doesn't know why but he wants to please her and be like the men she liked in her favorite shows. He should also stay like this so he can appear to be more human.

"You should do whatever makes you feel comfortable. Just be yourself."

Vision doesn't understand. She liked these features on men and yet she doesn't want him to look like them. "Don't you like this appearance?" He was certain that she did -

Wanda chuckles then. "Whatever form you choose, it doesn't matter as long as _you_ like it."

* * *

Theories come and go in his mind. He doesn't know why he's drawn to Wanda. He's not human so he's not capable of having those types of romantic emotions or attachment. He supposed it's because of the mind stone. She received powers from the stone and he received life from it.

They were connected through the stone.

He must be drawn to her by it.

It must explain why he finds her aesthetically pleasing and delightful.

* * *

Vision doesn't get to see Wanda often. They have things to do. They have separate trainings and meetings. She only visits him now and then and there was no mission to link them together at the moment. He knows he can't simply drop by to see her without her permission.

He likes being around her, this he knows very well.

* * *

Steve Rogers gives Wanda a guitar. There was no special occasion, he gives her one just because. He figured she needs something else to stimulate her. To give her an identity outside of her powers and her role as an Avenger.

It's very kind of Steve Rogers.

Vision is not threatened at all. He knows it's clearly platonic. He knows when humans are attracted to one another and Steve Rogers treats her like a younger sibling. Wanda lingers to Steve Rogers for she misses that bond.

Vision can give her that if she wants. Whatever she wants.

She's trying to learn how to play the guitar. She doesn't pick it up quickly at all. It was rather endearing though, hearing her learn. He knows how the guitar works. Knows how to play it too. "You're getting better," he encourages. He ignores the sounds of missed notes.

Wanda frowns, clearly frustrated. She sets the guitar off to the side. "Thanks for trying to spare my feelings."

"You're still a beginner. It's normal to struggle," he said calmly. "Don't let it discourage you."

She smiles slightly to be polite. "Why don't you play?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah. I want to hear you play."

He's never picked up one before but he knows how to play it. It's simple to him because he has stored information of everything about Earth. "Is there any particular song that you want to hear?"

"Surprise me."


End file.
